The invention relates to a method for treating scar tissue, in which at least one masking element is brought into occlusive contact with the scar tissue. Such a treatment method is generally known and is employed in order to counteract the formation of hypertrophic scar tissue in cases of injuries to the epidermis and dermis caused by burns.
Hypertrophic scars generally occur when the skin is completely damaged, that is to say both the epidermis and also the underlying dermis, for example in cases of second or third degree burns. These scars are not only disfiguring, especially if they are located on highly visible regions of the body, such as the face or neck, but can also lead to physical disabilities if they form in the vicinity of muscles or joints. An example in this context would be a burn injury to the palm of the hand, in which these scars can lead to a permanent contracture of the wrist. Burn scars thus cause the patient physical as well as psychological damage, and the healing process is additionally so lengthy--several months to over a year depending on the degree of the burns--that the costs involved are very great.
For this reason, considerable research work has been devoted to developing treatment methods which as far as possible counteract the formation of hypertrophic scars. There are therefore also a number of variations of the treatment method cited by way of introduction.
Thus, for example, it is known to exert pressure on the scar tissue by means of compression bandages or gauze compressors or by means of individually modeled and shape-stable support casts or splints. It has been found that the duration of healing of a scar can be shortened by means of exerting such pressure. However, this known treatment method has some disadvantages. Thus, the pressure exerted by compression bandages has proven inadequate, whilst shape-stable support casts, which are generally made of hard synthetic material, impede the skin's recovery.
To treat scar tissue of this kind, another method is known in which no pressure is exerted, and instead the tissue is screened off from the surrounding area by applying to it a masking element made of a tissue-compatible and malleable polymer material, preferably silicone. It has been found that masking elements of this kind promote the skin's recovery, probably because this method counteracts fluid loss. However, as no pressure is exerted, it is only partially possible in this way to counteract the formation of hypertrophic scar tissue.
Finally, combinations of these treatment methods are also known in which use is made of masking elements made of silicone which are pressed firmly onto the scar tissue. Although this treatment method does combine the advantages of both said methods, the pressure which is obtained in practice in this way proves not to be optimal, probably because the force with which the scar tissue is pushed back in this method is not sufficient throughout the entire healing process.
In addition to this, all the aforementioned treatment methods have the disadvantage that the scar tissue is masked during treatment and is inaccessible, so that no active substances can be applied thereon, such as medications which might be able to promote the healing process.